The Road
by 00010111
Summary: Ev'ry so often we long to steal, to the land of what-might-have-been. Wicked100 challenge. Mostly Glinda/Elphaba.
1. 001 Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked.

**Notes:** Bookverse.

* * *

**Something to Talk About**  
_001. Beginnings_  
By Elizabeth Odessky

Galinda glanced over at her roomie. The moment that she had finished unpacking, the green girl had jackknifed herself into a sitting position, book in hand, and had proceeded to ignore the blonde.

That had been three hours ago, and Galinda was dying to say something.

Something about Elphaba intrigued her roommate. Maybe it was the way she was so engrossed in her book – she leaned in so close that her hooked nose almost touched the pages as she perused the heavy volume.

"What are you reading?" The words left her mouth automatically.

Her roommate gave her a quizzical glance before responding. "A study on Animal sentience."

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

_I've decided to hop on the bandwagon and try the fanfic100 challenge. Sadly, I have limited access to the internet and I probably won't update more than once a week._

_Reviews are very much appreciated._


	2. 091 Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked.

**Notes:** Bookverse.

* * *

**Et Pourquoi Pas?**  
_091. Birthday_  
By Elizabeth Odessky

Elphaba sat in the quad, fuming.

_Stupid Nessa, always ruining everything._

She looked up when a pair of scuffed boots stopped in front of her.

"Miss Galinda said it was your birthday today."

"And?" She glared up at the prince.

"What do you mean? Its your birthday. You should be celebrating."

"Why?" She knew he was trying to help, but she didn't want to be coddled. Not today. "No one cares."

He looked at her; hopeless and panicked.

Without another moments hesitation, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I care," he said as he turned and made his way off the quad.

She just watched him go.


	3. 016 Purple

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked.

**Notes:** Bookverse.

* * *

**Cooties**  
_016. Purple_  
By Elizabeth Odessky

Her mother held up another dress up for her approval.

Galinda shook her head; golden curls framing a cherub's face. "Nu-uh."

"But dear, I thought you liked lavender."

Galinda put her hands on her hips – a perfect imitation of her Ama when the woman got angry. "I like pink."

Her mother smiled at her. "But lavender is much more lady-like. Don't you want to be like the ladies that we see at the park sometimes? With their prince charmings?"

"Nope. I don't want a prince charming."

The older Upland woman laughed at her. "And why not?"

"Because boys are icky."


	4. 086 Choices

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wicked.

**Notes:** Musical and/or movie verse. One of my favorites, actually.

**

* * *

**

Follow the Yellowbrick Road  
_086. Choices_  
By Elizabeth Odessky 

The girl stands at a crossroads.

As does he.

She quivers on the spot, grasping her little wicker basket and dog ever tighter as if afraid that someone might swoop down out of nowhere and snatch them from her at any moment. Her innocent blue eyes glace around nervously as she takes a handful of steps in one direction only to retrace her path and return to the same spot in the road.

The girl stands a crossroads, not knowing where to go.

But he knows.

And he makes his choice.

"Pardon me. That way is a very nice way."


	5. 019 White

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked.

**Notes:** Bookverse.

**

* * *

**

Sins of the Father  
_019. White_  
By Elizabeth Odessky 

"I don't want to hear it."

"But its what little girls wear."

"I said no."

"She already stands out enough."

"White is for purity. Can you honestly say that she has a clean soul?"

"All children do – it's how the goddess made them."

"She is not the work of any divine being. Look at her Nanny, she's green as sin."

"Honestly-"

He slammed his fist down on the quoxwood table, rattling the tea cups on their saucers and sloshing their contents onto the pristine tablecloth. "Dress her in black."

"Frex, she's your child."

"No. She is my punishment."


	6. 023 Lovers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked.

**Notes:** Musicalverse. This is the first one to come close to earning a T rating. Also, way over 100 words, but I didn't want to cut anything. Oh well.

**

* * *

**

For What It's Worth  
_023. Lovers_  
By Elizabeth Odessky 

"Elphie?"

"Yes?"

When Glinda didn't respond, Elphaba glanced down at the blonde who was currently using the flat plane of her stomach as a pillow. "What's wrong, my pretty?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?" Elphaba felt Glinda tense in her arms at her words.

Glinda was silent for a moment before she spoke up again, her voice soft. "I mean . . . what are we? We certainly aren't enemies. I suppose we're friends, maybe more, but-" she stopped mid sentence when Elphaba began to laugh. "This isn't funny, Elphie," she muttered, her voice indignant.

The blonde opened her mouth to protest once again but didn't get a chance to begin, for Elphaba had taken advantage of Glinda's befuddlement to roll them over. Glinda gasped when Elphaba ended up straddling her; leaning forward and pressing her lips to Glinda's collarbone.

"Do you really want to know?" Elphaba whispered.

Startled by the sincerity in Elphie's voice, Glinda nodded hesitantly, not trusting herself to articulate properly.

Elphaba leaned back to look directly at the other girl.

"I love you."


	7. 048 Diamond

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked.

**Notes:** Musicalverse. Lines in italics were snagged from the Grimmerie.

**

* * *

**

Either/Or  
_048. Diamond_  
By Elizabeth Odessky 

"_Madame, have you ever considered how you'd fare? In captivity?"_

"_What? I don't–"_

"_Captivity. Pri-son."_

She wasn't soft.

Well, at least not as soft as everyone thought she was.

She may have the perfect figure and an angelic face, but Glinda was much more than her outward appearance.

She purposely offered up a façade, and it had worked to her advantage. Elphaba had never expected her friendship, and Morrible had never expected her defiance.

"Take her away." The coldness in her voice didn't shock her anymore.

She may have a soft exterior, but that exterior hid a woman harder than steel.


	8. 050 Spade

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked.

**Notes:** Musicalverse.

* * *

**Dig Down Deep**  
_050. Spade_  
By Elizabeth Odessky

Menial labor had always appealed to Oscar.

He wasn't sure why, but ever since he had first helped his aunt tend to her garden when he was a child he had enjoyed the feeling of dirt beneath his nails. It was simple work – work that, in a roundabout way, made you grateful just for being alive.

He used to work just for that simple pleasure, but now he drove himself for another purpose.

He'd never wanted to hurt anyone, but his earnest nature had made him an easy pawn to control.

He'd never wanted to hurt the girl.

He kicked his shovel back into the hard earth.

Sometimes it was easier not to think.


	9. 056 Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked.

**Notes:** Musicalverse. Yet another one way over 100 words. Sorry.

**

* * *

**

Apples and Oranges  
_056. Breakfast_  
By Elizabeth Odessky 

Elphaba sighed – sometimes her roommate was damn near impossible to reason with. "You need to eat, Galinda."

"I can't afford to eat."

"And why not? You can afford your shopping sprees but not eggs?"

Galinda turned from her seat on the end of her bed to glare at her roommate. "I've got to lose weight for the ball next week," she replied as if it were the most common sense thing ever.

"That's what you're fretting about?"

"Well, yes."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Have it your way," she called over her shoulder as she walked out of their room and shut the door behind her.

An hour later and after several failed attempts to knot the laces on her newest gown, Galinda stomped out of the restroom to discover that Elphaba had already come and gone.

A quick glance around the room revealed an orange wrapped in a napkin resting on her pillow, a note stuck to it:

_You don't need to worry._


	10. 020 Colorless

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked.

**Notes:** Booksical? Not one of my favorites, but it'll work.

* * *

**Mercy Me**  
_020. Colorless_  
By Elizabeth Odessky

She dreams that it is different.

Sometimes different means with a boy. Boq or Fiyero or Avaric or any of the scores of men her parents insist upon setting her ip with.

But this time different simply means plain. Norman, in a sense. Creamy, unblemished skin – darker than her own, but still lighter than it was. When they're together, it's almost impossible to tell where one girl ends and the other begins.

She dreams simply to dream, but when she wakes she checks, just to be sure. And when she feels Elphaba's arm around her waist and Elphaba's breath warm and moist against her neck, she decides it doesn't really matter.

A world without color, she decides, would be very dreadfully dull.


	11. 075 Shade

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked.

**Notes: **Bookverse.

* * *

**Lack Thereof**  
_075. Shade_  
By Elizabeth Odessky

"It isn't kind to laugh, Miss Elphie."

Elphaba let forth another cackle at the furious look on her roommate's face.

"I wouldn't laugh at you," the blonde muttered, her dejected look only amusing Elphaba further.

"Did you not remember sun balm?"

Glinda snorted. "What does it look like?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

The shorter girl just glared at her as she flopped down onto an empty armchair and hopped back up again with a yelp, complaining under her breath about the evils of sunlight. About to reprimand Elphaba for the laughter she knew was coming, Glinda looked up, startled to find the other girl but a foot away, a jar of balm in her hands.

Pushing the ointment into the blonde's hands, Elphaba leaned forward and pressed her lips to Glinda's for a short moment before pulling back.

"Stay in the shade next time, my sweet."


	12. 045 Moon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wicked.

**Notes: **Bookverse. One of my favorites.

* * *

**Something There**  
_045. Moon_  
By Elizabeth Odessky

She thinks it makes Galinda look like an angel.

The other girl moves closer, all flaxen hair and rosy cheeks and wide cerulean eyes, like one of those cherubs artists are so fond of. Her hand rests on the other girl's stomach, fingers splayed, the contrast passing beyond notice.

And when those blue eyes meet brown, curls in disarray and lips swollen and bruised, not speaking because there is nothing left to be said, she wonders if the moonlight has worked it's magic on her too.


	13. 079 When

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wicked.

**Notes:** Musicalverse. My favorite so far.

* * *

**A Case of You**  
_079. When?_  
By Elizabeth Odessky

"When was it?" She asks, one green finger tracing circles on my stomach.

"When was what?" I lift my head from my pillow and crane my neck to look down at her.

She avoids my gaze, head lowering and hand stilling to rest uncomfortably low on my abdomen as she responds. "When you decided to waste your life on me."

I sit up abruptly, grab her hands to pull her up with me, and press my lips hard against hers, losing myself in the moment until we part, breathless and eager. I smile at her, but she looks away again. I frown.

"You are not a waste."

* * *

_Thank you for all the reviews so far - they are very much appreciated._


	14. 022 Enemies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked.

**Notes:** Bookverse, I suppose, but very AU. I'm actually rather attached to this one as it is a major departure from what I've been writing recently. And before someone shoots me, the title is meant to come from the Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons song, not the crappy Fergie song by the same name.

* * *

**Big Girls Don't Cry**  
_022. Enemies_  
By Elizabeth Odessky

The Witch glares at her through the bars of the cell door.

The Good Witch sits with the air of a queen, shoulders back and chin raised, her regal nature contrasting with her physical condition; matted hair pulled back into a tail to reveal a dirt and tear streaked face, cheek bruised and one sculpted brow split.

The Witch pushes open the door. It swings on its hinges, slamming into the wall and bouncing back until she stops it with her foot.

The Good Witch flinches, but doesn't move away. The blonde looks at her, eyes wide, sad and afraid and hopeful and longing all at once, lips parted but breath bated.

And Elphaba realizes that she can't hate Glinda.


	15. 097 Still

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked.

**Note:** Musicalverse. One of the five author's choice prompts chosen by my friend Julia.

* * *

**From Yesterday**  
_097. Still_  
By Elizabeth Odessky

It is too quiet. She hates it. It just seems wrong.

It looks just the way she remembers; a bookshelf in one corner, a desk in the other, quills and parchment strewn across the hardwood surface, and an austere bed against the opposite wall.

Just like at Shiz.

She moves slowly across the room, dust rising in her wake until her foot catches on something. She looks down, puzzled.

A ringed handle. A trapdoor.

She sucks in a strangled breath.

"I'm sorry, Glinda."

She spins around, blonde curls bobbing and cheeks flushed, eyes wide, a flash from the past.

"You."


	16. 067 Snow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked.

**Note: **Musicalverse.

* * *

**God Put a Smile Upon Your Face**  
_067. Snow_  
By Elizabeth Odessky

She spins around, eyes shut, arms outstretched and tongue out, nose red from the cold. Like a child.

"Galinda, stop that."

She pauses, opening her eyes to stare at Elphaba. "Didn't you ever do this as a child?"

"No. Just imagine what is in this snow," she lectures as she wraps her scarf around the blonde's neck, avoiding her eyes.

Galinda goes up on her tiptoes, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the other girl's cheek. Elphaba breaks away, moving quickly towards the path back to Shiz. Galinda follows, reaching out and grabbing one of Elphaba's hands with both of her own.

She leans against the taller girl. "You should try it sometime."


End file.
